


The Desinty of Fate

by Longevity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Good Slytherins, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longevity/pseuds/Longevity
Summary: Ashlynn Witherbody, the first Slytherin of her family, has come to Hogwarts a year after the trio.  Without the support of her family and the judgement of her peers, she has to face her new life in Hogwarts in the best way she can.





	1. The End of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> welcome to the first chapter of The Fate of Destiny. I"ve been working on this oc for a little while and have been working on expanding her story. 
> 
> First thing, this chapter starts in the battle of Hogwarts, there is death in this, as well as our main characters death. I never really planned on her surviving the battle. but I think that's what makes her an interesting character to write. So if you are not comfortable with reading about death, please read to your own digression.

I don’t know why I got myself involved with this fight, but I somehow did in the end. Screams and flashing lights filling every crevice of the corridor, the courtyard, everywhere. There was no escaping it, no matter how much I try to run or hide, it would still be there, it would follow me to the ends of the earth. 

I should have left, I knew that this was going to happen, I knew that people would die, I knew that I would have to choose a side, but in the end, I knew that I could never run away from this. Everyone knew that this day would come, maybe later, maybe sooner, but it would come eventually. It didn’t matter how prepared you were for war; in the end no one is. No one is ever prepared to have to face death, we are all scared.

Flashes of lights in the spectrum of the rainbow are blowing across me. I know many of the people here, on both sides. I thought it would be all a blur, just swirls of lights and that people would just be blurs of flesh tones, but its not, its all going in slow motion. The sounds are just a blaring explosion, everything just blending into one another, it doesn’t match up to the slow movement of everything else.

Maybe it’s a spell someone casted on, making everything seem slower than it is, I should look into after this, of course, if I survive.   
I don’t know how long I’ve been standing here for; it seems like an eternity. Everyone just passes by me, not even looking in my direction, its odd, not having the looks of curiosity or disgust thrown at me the moment I turn the corner or come into the room. 

I slowly look around, taking in the array of lights that just seem to come in from every direction. They seem to be getting faster, and the sound getting louder. I didn’t feel as if I was frozen in time anymore, that I was able to rejoin reality. 

I take a step back, almost slipping on some raised cobblestone sticking out of the ground. It was all going to fast. Why did I get myself in to this, I should have left, I should have stayed in the dungeons. I should have never gone out here, it was all a mistake. 

I spin around, and try to find a way out of here, but there’s people everywhere, casting spells that I’ve never seen or dreamt of before. Everything was getting louder and brighter, I have to get out of here, I shouldn’t be here, this isn’t my battle, I never agreed to this, I never agreed to die.   
I never agreed to die for this.

I start running, running through the flashing lights and the screams, I just run, I don’t know where to, it just couldn’t be there. The door to the castle is ajar and I slip my way through. I don’t know if anyone saw me, but honestly, I don’t care. 

The hall is no better than the courtyard though, there are still people, there are still lights, there is still the mistake of eve being here. I keep running through everyone, trying to escape the noise. The grand stairwell is in shambles, but there is still enough left for me to get up them. I sprint up the stairs without any concern for my safety. 

Its quieter up here, but not by much, the screams echo through out the entire castle, deafening. There are pieces of the walls crumbling to the ground and bodies on the floor, blank expressions on their faces. But their eyes, they still held the fear of dying in them, they knew what happened and it showed. I fled down the hall, trying to escape, wishing I had never returned to this place this year.   
I could hear yelling coming down from the end of the hall, and I didn’t want to know who it was. I duck in to a old classroom, the door half covered in rubble the concaving ceiling. I bust through the door to find myself in a room filled with old desks and chair, with and inch of dust covering everything. Whoever was outside was coming closer, their boots echoing down the hallway. 

I make my way over to a desk near the front of the room to take cover in case the person decides to come into this room as well. The echo of the boots getting slower as they come closer to the door of the classroom where I was hiding in. Every moment I hear the tap of the heel the more my heart sped up, it was going to com out of my chest any second. They were soon outside of the door and my heart felt like it would explode, every millisecond seemed like a lifetime. Just as soon as it happened the echo of the heel began again, growing softer with each step. I let out a sigh of relief, I may have survived another minute. I slowly stand up, trying to not make a sound that might alert whoever it was to my presence. 

However, when I stood up there was a loud pop in the room, a person in a black robe stood infront of me. I reached for my wand in my pocket in a futile attempt to defend myself or possibly prolong the enviable. With a shift and fluid motion of his wand the man disarmed me.

I was left standing there, motionless, trying to find a way to get out of this, but I couldn’t keep a straight thought. My mind kept thinking of the eyes of the people laying out in the corridor.  
“What might a pretty thing like you be doing in a dusty old place like this?” His voice muffled by the silver mask. I couldn’t respond to him, my throat had closed up, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. This was it; I won’t be able to get out of this. He began to chuckle as the sound of my sobs grew louder. “As someone who was sorted into the great house of slytherin, I would have to say that isn’t the most becoming of actions as one should present. You should show some pride.” His voice was slick with sick sense of pride. 

“Please don’t do this, this was all a mistake” I sobbed, half choking on my words. He tilted his head towards me.

“Serving the Dark Lord is never a mistake,” His voice carried through the room, as if it would summon He Who Shall Not be Named right there.  
I sank to the floor trembling. 

“I can’t do this; I should have never come here. I don’t want to die,” my sobs filled the room. He stood there watching me crying, not saying a word. My cries began to blend in with the screams floating through the castle, just becoming one of the many. I wasn’t the only one facing death in the face. 

After a minute of absorbing my cries and please he spoke up, “You are a disgrace to every Slytherin, you should be accepting the future that the Dark Lord has offered us. If you are only going to stand in the way of the future, then you will be devoured in making way of the new world.”

I stood up shaking, my mind going back to animal instinct, fleeing. I have to get out of here, or I will die. My legs took me a few steps back, \but a desk was the only thing that it could find. A shower of dust covered my already dirty skirt. He raised is wand at me without hesitation. I could only choke out a unheard pleas of mercy.

A burst of green light came out of the tip of his wand, his words were unheard over my scream.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother looks down at me, her eyes wet. My hand was almost as big as hers, but my fingers weren’t as long. Her hands have always been beautiful, long slender fingers with a maintain manicure, a modest ring on her finger and small delicate freckles creating constellations on the back of her hand.

“You’ll love it at Hogwarts, I can still remember how starstruck I was when I first saw it when I arrived my first year. You’ll make so many friends, it’s also Ginny’s first year as well. You remember her, right? You use to play together all the time when you two where younger,” my father was trying to calm my nervous, but I think he was trying to calm his more than anything, his first daughter was going away for the first time. 

My parents were very modest in their appearances, but at the same time their pride would blaze through like a flashing light. They had not been to this station in many years, but they looked like they had been here every day, they looked so comfortable. Every so often they would see someone that they know and give either a wave or a nod. It wasn’t the first time I felt out of place with my family, who seemed so comfortable in every situation, no matter how new it was. My younger sister trailed behind looking around at her surroundings, dreaming of when she would be able to come her for herself.  
Ahead of us when the scarlet steam engine that every young witch and wizard dreamed of, its more amazing than I had ever dreamed of. People had already started boarding and were leaning out the window talking to others on the platform. Although it was not to depart for another ten minutes, my parents led me to the opening of the train to help me board. Like many others there, I had a large case with my belongings and a cage for my cat, a gift from my parents when I received my letter. 

“Remember to write to us, tell us about your new room mates and your classes of course. Oh, make sure to give our regards to Professor McGonagall. We’ll send gifts for you sometimes this week alright,” my mother stated as she helped me to get my luggage on board, a smile of pride and her eyes starting to brim with tears. Once all my things were put on board, my parents leaned in to give me a final farewell, my younger sister stood behind them looking up and down the train in awe. 

With our final goodbyes said I make my way down the car; other students were running down the hall or already into compartments chatting with friends. Near the end of the car I find an empty compartment. I place my belongings on to the shelves, I fall onto the cushioned bench with a sigh.

“I know I shouldn’t be nervous, but I am. I know I’ll be a Gryffindor just like everyone else, but I don’t know,” I look up at the amber eyes of Adler in her cage. She just stares at me with the neutral gaze that always stays on her face. “Not that’d you’d be much of a conversationalist,” I roll my eyes over to the window that overlooked the platform. I try scanning the crowd to see if I can find my family in the crowd, but it was no use, I couldn’t find them among the mass of people. 

I close my eyes to try to rest, it had been a long day, with out realizing it I fall asleep.

I woke up to the door of the compartment opening and seeing a red headed girl standing there.

“Have you seen my brother anywhere? He’s kind of lanky and annoying, oh and a red head,” she was vaguely familiar, “Oh? Ashlynn? Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up. I’ll leave you alone,” Ginny Weasley, no doubt about it. She quickly turned around and shut the door as I tried to reach out and call to her, but she was already gone. I was halfway out of my seat as the door shut in my face. I sit back down and sighed. Adlers eye on me, as if it was expecting me to do something. 

The scenery outside the window had changed, we were speeding past open farmlands. I rest my head against the window, watching the blur of colors fly past. It was mesmerizing and relaxing. My eyes start to shut again, the colors lulling me back to sleep.

Once again I was awoken by the sound of the door opening, my eyes blurry from sleep see the outline of someone in the doorway. 

“Sorry to interrupt you miss,” I rub my eyes so that I could see more clearly, it was an older student already dressed in their robes, and from the looks of it he was a Ravenclaw. “We’ll be reaching the castle soon, so might want to change.” He gave me a nod.

“Of course, thank you for letting me know,” I gave him a small smile as he shut the door and went to the next compartment over, I could hear their laughs coming through the walls.

It was already dark outside but, in the distance, I could see the outline of a magnificent castle glowing on the rippling water. My eyes widen at how beautiful it was. I stare out the window as I change into the plain black robes that I was instructed to buy, the castle slowly growing in size as we got closer. 

The train slowly creeps to a stop at the edge of a body of water and the sound of students talking excitedly grows. I take my luggage down from the self and carefully take Adlers wicker cage down. The walkway of the car starts filling with students laughing and some looking around worriedly. 

I eventually get off the train with my things and am instructed to leave my bags with the others and directed to follow a large man towards the lake. Lines of boats fill the dock and other students are filling them. I find myself in a boat with two others, a young blonde girl and boy who seem to be talking in hushed voices as they stare at the ever growing castle looming in front of us. 

We make our way up to the other end of the lake and we are greeted by a stern looking woman with pursed lips. Once the last of the boats reaches the edge of the lake and we are in front of her she begins her speech of what will be happening. I can’t concentrate on her words and I just look everywhere, it’s so magical, its so much more than I had ever expected it to be. Once she finished her speech the doors open, and she leads us up a large staircase to another door. We line up into two long lines as she explains the four houses of Hogwarts. She takes out a pocket watch to look at the time, she puts it away and stands up straighter, if possible.

“Alright the doors will open any minute, you shall proceed down to the front of the wall and then we will start the sorting,” with that said the doors opened behind her. Four long tables lined the hall with students sitting at each table, there was a table sitting at the front of the hall with all of the professors. When the doors everyone stopped talking and watched as we walked down to the front of the hall. There was a stool sitting there at the end. We reached the end and stood there nervously. The Professor who greeted us at the castle came by with a tattered old witches hat and placed it on the stool in front of us.

After a moment it began to stir and come to life, speaking in a voice that had years of wisdom to it. It began with a song and with that the room applauded. The stern looking professor pulled out a roll of parchment and began to call out names of the students that were standing in front of her. As each person was sorted in to their house, each table would cheer for each new member. The number of students began to dwindle in numbers as each first year was sorted.

“Ashlynn Witherbody!” The woman called out. I make my way up to the stool where the professor and the hat stood. I sit down on the stool and she places it on my head, I look up to her and I see the small traces of a smile on her lips. The hat falls below my eyes, blinding me to the stares of the crowd. 

“Hmm, a Witherbody? I don’t see that many of you anymore. A strong lineage of Gryffindors. But you seem different than your ancestors,” the voice mumbled in my ears. No that can’t be right, I’m going to be like my family and be a Gryffindor. “Tradition is very important to you isn’t it?” Of course it is, we have a long line that I have to uphold. “I notice and that is why you are going to be a SLYTHERIN!”

My heart tanked, no this isn’t right, this is a mistake. The professor took the hat off of me and I slipped off the chair to make my way over to the table with the other green clad students. I sit down at the crowded table and stared blankly at the grain of the wood, toning out the sound of the voices of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited on expanding her story through out Hogwarts.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
